mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy 'Haha' Numen
About 'Tommy 'Haha' Numen' Now quarantined in Cell Block #:C until he cancels his absolutely disgusting behavior, Tommy Haha is yet another Clown we hired to entertain the Guests and Children of The Mansion. During the interview process, Tommy was a calm and collected gentleman who happened to tick all of the boxes, if not 100% perfect. His rotund stomach and cheap and tacky guise was a great comedy addition to his other than that - greatly designed clown-face. The fluffy bedtime boots also made comedy value as the whole outfit and his aforementioned body weight just didn't make a pretty look, but definitely delivered a 'haha'. Tommy 'Haha' Numen, another addition to The Mansion and welcomed with arms open wide by us all. He was sent to Nursery #1 to give the poor hearts of The Dying Children of Life Itself one final laugh. Just, one little break of their saddened mouths a lift of happiness, a chuckle, a giggle. But no, not a chuckle or a giggle happened, instead? Tommy 'Haha' did something unspeakable. He didn't even wait for it. The first 5 minutes of working he broke every single rule. Care worker Alice Chains reports. I received a phone call from Headquarters informing me of a visitor for the Children. When we receive calls like this, we never debate it - they have the ability to pass the rigorous tests and interviews so in fact we indulge in the visitors for the kids. One thing these Children need is a laugh. A smile is all they want. Hell, all they do around here is choke on medicine and watch their cartoons until lights-out. Poor souls...The entrance opened of the Nursery and in entered this Clown. Yet another Clown - every other one has failed to amuse the Children, personally, I want whoever is in charge to stop hiring these animals but it's not up to me. So, he entered and performed a strange walk up to the Reception Desk where I was sat. The walk was quite funny, he moved fast for an out of shape guy and his legs were crooked and he over elaborated his arms swaying, as if walking with extreme emphasis. He had a giant smile on his face, too as he did a shuffle back-and-forth as if rewinding and fast forwarding before actually getting to the Desk. I said 'hello' 3 times before the actual hello took affect. He was still now. He stood with his left arm on the Desk, it was quite grubby and his hands and nails were dirty. I thought not to allow his personal hygiene completely freak me out as these Children are ill, but he won't exactly be touching the kids. As he stood there, he was looking down the stretch of the Nursery at the kids in their beds. Some had seen him but hadn't mentioned anything, other kids were still watching their program's. This clown then slowly turned to me. His eyes fixated on my breasts first, he licked his lips and his eyes began to wobble. He blinked rapidly and took in a huge gulp of air, to exhaling a very loud and smelly burp. One of those deep-stomach burps that sifts the room with exactly what the person had ate or drank. This burp in specific stank of Whiskey and kebabs. The kids heard this burp and turned to look at the Reception Desk. We had 30 Children in here. The Clown realised this and shifted back into his comedy-walk towards the Children. I myself, felt a little paranoid after the stench of alcohol and him looking at my breasts. I pressed the Emergency Mike button and clicked the microphone on, Children. We have a visitor today. His name is Tommy 'Haha' Numen and he's here to perform a few...jokes? Jokes and, stunts? I wasn't even sure. He didn't say a single word to me. I turned the mic off and watched Tommy. He sat down by the bed of Eliza Smith and inaudibly asked her something as a few of the other kids followed behind him, touching his fluffy hair and also speaking to him inaudibly. It was as if a celebrity had entered the room and unlike the other Clowns, Tommy was making a good impression so far. The Children - smiling. I mean, at this point he had a way with the Children. I thought, maybe he's a father himself perhaps, he seemed that way. But, then it all became apparent. Watching from my seated position, I saw everything, it was like an awful movie. It looked fake and, I just couldn't believe my eyes were seeing this...Tommy 'Haha' stood up from Eliza's bed. He turned to me and whistled for my attention. Though I was already watching, he pointed at me in a sexual manner and with his other hand, began to sensually rub his rotund stomach. Squishing and fingering his belly button as he whipped his tongue from his mouth licking his lips lusciously. I frowned, confused..but didn't do anything yet. Then, his pointing hand lowered down to his crotch. He pulled on his ball sack and lifted his leg slightly to allow for breathing space 'down there'. The kids were just sat behind him, some still pulling on his big fluffy hair. - He was loving it. This is when I got a sick feeling in my stomach, it was a heavy feeling and yucky acidic fluids in my body raised to my throat and was on the verge of spewing out, as Tommy quickly turned away from me and to the Children... Without any thought, he threw a straight punch to Eliza's face. She took it directly on the nose, throwing her head back against the metal bed post. She cupped her face as blood poured through her fingers. He then groped her neck and squashed it with extreme force. - I saw her neck snap and sadly, we lost the life of Eliza just like that. With his other arm, he grabbed little Mikey Eccleston by the head, roughly and neither aimed, pushing his face down into his crotch and mushing his face directly into his penis. Tommy 'Haha' was just owning these Children...After mushing Mikey's face in his crotch, he raised his arm high up and powered a heavy chop down onto his back. Mikey screamed and collapsed down onto Eliza's peaceful corpse. Mikey was paralyzed from this blow. By this point, a lot of the other kids had ran to their beds and away from where Tommy was. It didn't stop him. He stood from Eliza's bed and walked quickly towards Benjamin Rightson. Tommy 1-inch punched him right in the forehead, Ben fell down like a sack of potatoes and Tommy laughed to himself saying, 'I've never done that before!' as he turned and roared loudly. Roaring at the other kids as they scattered as far into the corner as they could be. Then, he turned to me... He slowed down as he walked to me. Fingering his belly button again and sucking his finger afterwards, to returning as if he'd lubed it up for a more smothered fingering. His penis was erect and had been since the kids were playing with his bushy hair. It was strongly-set on the left side of his trousers, pushing against the outfit he had on. From his slow pace, he rapidly sped and stood behind the Desk right in front of me. He ripped the outfit off and unveiled his disgusting body. The penis was sore-looking and his belly had various scratches on from Eliza's attempt of protecting herself. - I was frightened, I just, couldn't move. He was handling me and forcing my legs open as his hand tried to thrash at my vagina. I felt his dirty fingers touch it a couple of times and his other hand was going for my..other, hole. I began to cry, feeling like a rock that couldn't move or do anything. I'd let the Children down and now, myself...Thankfully, in perfect timing before anything actually happened - Mike appeared. He handled Tommy as if he was a banana peel. Picking him up and throwing him strongly into the wall far away from me. Tommy slapped towards the wall and flopped down on the floor, coughing and wheezing through low heavy breaths. Well, at least it was over.